vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
PePe Waccabrada
Summary PePe Waccabrada (ペペ・ワキャブラーダ, Pepe Wakyaburāda) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "L" - "The Love". Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A | High 7-A Name: PePe Waccabrada, Askin refers to him as "Yajiuma" Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Archer, Pseudo-flight, True flight with Vollständig, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, PePe can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Hirenkyaku and increase his defensive or offensive with Blut), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Power Absorption (With Medallion), Weapon Creation, Can take control of his enemy's body (via The Love), Can launch a heart-shaped projectile and anyone hit by this heart falls in love with PePe, Transformation (With Vollständig), Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, PePe can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Should be comparable to Captain level Shinigami [stated by Akon that the Sternritter in the first invasion of Seireitei had comparable to or greater power than a Captain level Shinigami. Pepe being one of them) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than before but was still easily defeated by a base Zombie Kensei, The Love ignores conventional durability) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level | Large Mountain level (Took a beating from a base Zombie Kensei) Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: His staff, Beshanul, Floating Basket, Medallion Intelligence: Combat smart Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. The love does not work on those who do not know the "meaning" of love. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Quincy are unable to activate their Vollständig after they stole power with medallion. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Love: L - The Love is PePe's Schrift that allows him to control those he hits with his "Love Kiss" by making them fall so madly in love with him that they will obey every command he gives them. * Love Kiss: PePe puts his hands together in the shape of a heart and fires a larger version of his normal attack. File:Pepe uses The Love.png|PePe uses The Love File:Love_Kiss.png|Love Kiss Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. * Blut Vene: The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury. * Blut Arterie: The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Heilig Bogen: Heilig Bogen are the standard spirit weapons wielded by Quincy, made out of Reishi and Reiatsu. Although originally in the shapes of bows that fire Heilig Pfeil, many a Quincy switch up their Heilig Bogen to be crossbows, sniper rifles, hand guns and even gatling guns. Heilig Pfeil: A quincy weapon that can be used to fire reishi-built arrows to fire upon the target. Vollständig: The Wandenreich's improvement on the Letzt Stile, with all the advancements and none of the drawbacks. It allows the user to absorb Reishi from their environment at a rate beyond their limits. This can be used for more powerful attacks, wings for faster flight, enhancing the effects of Schrift (including access to Schrift abilities) and a near endless supply of fuel for abilities like Blut, Hirenkyaku and Heilig Pfeil. In this state, he can be able to fly. Love Rope: PePe unravels his floating basket to produce several ropes composed of linked hearts and throws them at an opponent. The ropes can immobilize whoever it stabs. File:PePe's Spirit Weapon.png|PePe's bow File:PePe's Vollstandig.png|PePe's Quincy: Vollständig, Gudoero File:Love_Rope.png|Love Rope Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Bow Users Category:Quincies Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Staff Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Blood Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Tier 7